


No hero

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bodhi is a HERO, Gen, Pre-Slash, mark my god damn words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Courage (noun): the ability to do something that frightens one; strength in the face of pain or grief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bodhi Rook week, with the theme _after Scarif._

Rogue One landed on Yavin IV safely.

Bodhi breathed a sigh of relief as the ship hit the tarmac, slowly gliding to a stop. He had done it; he’d saved his team, completed their mission. The last they’d heard, the plans were in the hands of an Astromech far away from the Empire, and it was all thanks to them. To _him._

He’d done his part. It was ok.

The commander sent to escort them to the med bay greeted them with a “Rogue One, welcome home.” Cassian smiled, slinging his arm around Bodhi’s shoulders.

“You’re stuck with us now, pilot,” he said, his eyes crinkling.

Bodhi grinned back. “I don’t mind.”

 

Most of them were free to go after their medical examination.

Cassian had been told to exercise caution with his injured leg, and Chirrut and Tonc were left to recuperate from their blaster injuries, but the rest of the team was cleared for their briefing. Bodhi could tell Cassian hated being grounded—he grumbled his entire way to the war room, still getting used to the weight of his crutches—but otherwise, everyone was in a good mood as they made their way down.

“Rogue One,” said Mon Mothma as soon as they arrived, smiling serenely. “Am I correct in assuming the mission was a success?”

Jyn nodded. “The plans have been sent out to the Alliance.”

“We’re not sure in whose hands specifically they are, but at least they’re safe,” added Bodhi, fiddling with his fingers. “We heard a confirmation from admiral Raddus that they were away from the Empire, so maybe we can expect to see them soon.”

Mothma nodded as she recorded the information. “What about losses?”

Bodhi stiffened.

Cassian looked down briefly. “Melshi, Rostok, Calfor, Kappehl, Basteren…” He sighed, rubbing his eyes. “…I can’t remember them all.”

“Would it, perhaps, be simpler to list survivors?” she asked.

“There weren’t many,” he said, looking somber. “K2, Erso, Îmwe, Malbus, Rook, Sefla, Tonc, and myself were the only survivors from our squadron, and I’m not sure about the pilots.”

Bodhi felt a lump rise in his throat. So many fighters, and he hadn’t been able to save them all.

“But had it not been for Rook,” he continued, gripping the table, “we would have all been dead.”

Bodhi shook his head, feeling guilty. “Captain, you’re exaggerating.”

“Don’t sell yourself short.” Cassian turned to him with a determined look. “That blast was about to kill us all when you and your shuttle arrived. You _saved_ us,” he said, eyes soft as he spoke. “Bodhi, you saved our lives.”

“I thought I was a goner up there,” said Jyn. “You really came at the right moment.”

“You’re a hero, pilot,” Baze grunted, with a slightly less grumpy expression.

“We owe you our lives, mate,” added Lieutenant Sefla, cradling his arm.

Bodhi lowered his brows, unsure of how to respond. He wasn’t exactly used to this much praise—or, really, any.

“Is that so?” said Mothma, looking up at Bodhi.

Hesitantly, he nodded. “There wasn’t much to it—” he said, raising his hands almost defensively “—I just blocked a grenade and flew around to pick up everyone.” He chuckled nervously. “I don’t know if that makes me a hero.”

At the word _grenade,_ practically everyone’s eyes flew open. Someone whispered “ _Kriff._ ”

Mothma raised her eyebrows. “You blocked a grenade.”

“W-well, it would have blown up the ship otherwise, and I … I couldn’t have that, right?” He sighed. “I was only trying to help the team—”

“That’s generally what one would call a hero,” snapped Cassian. “Bodhi, enough.”

Bodhi faltered.

“In any case,” continued Mothma, undisturbed, “I believe this should be enough.” She folded her hands. “You are all dismissed for now. We can discuss the awards ceremony later.”

“Awards ceremony,” whispered Jyn, eyes wide.

“Yes, Erso,” said Mothma. “Were you honestly not expecting to be honored for your efforts?”

“Not really,” she said with a shrug, voicing exactly how Bodhi felt at the moment. “I mean, we were just doing what had to be done, right?”

Mothma looked like she was about to say something, but instead smiled, eyes warm. “I’ll see you all tomorrow evening.”

With that, the meeting was over.

Bodhi turned to Cassian as they walked away. “Why did you do that?”

“Hmm?”

“You know, stand up for me like that?”

Cassian sighed. “Because I didn’t want you to keep lying to yourself.”

“ _Lying?_ ” Bodhi laughed hollowly. “How was I lying, Cassian?”

“ _I was only trying to help the team, I’m not a hero_ ,” said Cassian, waving his fingers on his crutches for emphasis. “Are you kidding? You can’t be serious that throwing an armed grenade out with your _bare hands_ and saving as many people as you can _isn’t_ bravery.”

“So what, doing my job makes me a hero?” Bodhi shot back as they entered the main hall.

Cassian tilted his head up, eyes almost sorrowful. “You were already a hero when you defected.”

Bodhi didn’t know what to say.

Cassian took a step forward. “Bodhi, I’ve been fighting for twenty years,” he said softly. “I’ve met many soldiers, and spies, and informants. I can promise you that most of them would never have been willing to do what you did.”

“I was just listening to Galen,” he whispered.

“Did Galen tell you to shoot at Imperials on Eadu?”

Bodhi hesitated, before shaking his head.

“No? Well, what about steal an imperial ship?” Again, he shook his head. “Did he tell you to infiltrate the Imperial security complex? Or mislead and attack Imperial officers? Or establish communications with the Rebellion?”

“No, but…”

“I think you see what I mean,” continued Cassian. “Galen told you to deliver a message, nothing more. The rest was up to you.”

Bodhi nodded, not fully taking in his words. He still was having a hard time processing the notion that a mere Jedhan farmboy like him could be a hero.

Cassian shook his head. “Well, more importantly, are you staying?”

He shrugged. “Do I really have anywhere else to go?”

Cassian raised an eyebrow.

And that’s when it hit Bodhi. Cassian was insisting that he _belonged_ here, among the other ragtag soldiers and pilots who had given their lives for the Rebellion, for the future. And Bodhi knew that, hero or not, he wanted to be a part of that movement. Even if he would only be flying transports for the rest of the war, even if he never picked up a blaster, he would still be swept up into this world for better.

“I’m staying,” he said, with more determination in his voice than he anticipated. “I’m joining you.”

Cassian’s eyes widened in surprise, before he smiled. “Good. We’ll make arrangements with Ackbar to get your assignment as soon as possible, then.”

“I could just fly transports—”

“Or a starfighter,” said Cassian. “Bodhi, I’ve seen you fly, you’re too valuable to waste on transports. We could use you on the front lines.”

Something stirred in Bodhi’s heart. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Cassian nodded as they walked off together. “Good?”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is your friendly reminder that i love bodhi rook with all my heart  
> feel free to yell with me about him on tumblr [@lesbiangffa](http://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com)


End file.
